kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Heroes feat. Kamen Rider U.S.A./Transcript
(The story starts in New Zealand with Steve Wilson traveling with Penney Anderson on the airplane) * (-First Scene: Steve Wilson and Penney Anderson arrive at New Zealand-) * (At the airport in New Zealand called Auckland International Airport) *'Penney Anderson': We're here, Steve. New Zealand. We have to find Albert Smith. *'Steve Wilson': It's that him? *'Penney Anderson': Yep. That's him. *'Albert Smith': Are you Steve Wilson and Penney Anderson? *'Steve Wilson': Yes. You're Albert Smith? *'Albert Smith': That's right. I got my Dino Charge Morpher and Plesio Chargers. *'Steve Wilson': Are you a Power Ranger? *'Albert Smith': Yes. I am. *'Steve Wilson': Who give you those? *'Albert Smith': Future Omega Ranger. *(Scene goes to Future Nova Ranger, Future Omega Ranger, Guardian Nova Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Super Nova Ranger, Super Omega Ranger and Guardian Ranger) *(Future Nova Ranger, Future Omega Ranger, Guardian Nova Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Super Nova Ranger, Super Omega Ranger and Guardian Ranger are making new weapons) *'Future Omega Ranger': You sure we're going to make new weapons? *'Guardian Omega Ranger': Of course. *'Future Nova Ranger': We must give them some upgrades. *'Guardian Nova Ranger': Agreed. *'Keeper': As long as they do. *(Keeper, Alpha 7, Tensou, Gosei and Zordon appears) *'Alpha 7': You guys talking about new weapons? *'Zordon': We here to help. *(Subtitle: War of the Heroes feat. Kamen Rider U.S.A.) *(The screens start with Lord Drakkon, Silverback, Verto, Ivan Ooze and Mordant arrived at Ghost Shocker Base) *(Lord Drakkon, Silverback, Verto, Ivan Ooze and Mordant *'Lord Drakkon': * * * * *(Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Thrax, General Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Steelon, Automon and Fury *(-Next Scene: Steve and Penney arrived at Amber Beach) *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Emergency Meeting at the Hall of Legends-) *'Guardian of the Hall of Legends': As you know, Lord Drakkon came from another dimension, the dimension where evil's ruled with an iron fist, called The World of the Coinless. But now, monsters that the Power Rangers fought, Koragg and Psycho Rangers have been revived by Ghost Shocker, not to mention the A-Squad Rangers has escape from confinement, and are gathered here at the base. *'Future Omega Ranger': Look at all of the Psycho Rangers. *'Future Nova Ranger': Who else could've been revived among the Psycho Rangers? *'Zordon': Psycho Green. *(-Next scene: Steve's Plan-) *(-Next scene: *(-Next scene: *(-Next scene: *(-Next scene: *(-Next scene: Final Battle-) * * *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Is that the best you can do? *'Lord Drakon': As a matter of fact, it's not. *(Ranger Sentries Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabertooth, Pterodactyl, Green Zeo, Blue Samurai, Jungle Fury Rhino, Dino Charge Gold and Silver Space arrives from the dimensional portal) *'Vesper Vasquez': Whoa, his army's huge. * *'Lord Drakon': Give up, you don't have a chance against my army! *(Kamen Riders, Masked Riders, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs and Ninja Turtles arrives) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': On the contrary, Lord Drakon... *'Power Rangers': Ninja, reveal! *(Power Rangers arrives from smokescreen) *'Lord Drakon': Huh? What?! *'Tommy Oliver': Their odds just improved. *'Marvin Shih': Unbelievable! *'Zoey Reeves': There are so many of them! *'Joe Shih': Oh man, that's huge! *'Ravi Shaw': Now that's what I call Ranger Power! *'Devon Daniels': Anybody know what time it is? *'Power Rangers': It's morphin' time! *'Emma (mecha), Jake (mecha), Troy (mecha), Noah (mecha) & Gia (mecha)': Go, Go, Megaforce! Ha! *(Emma mecha, Jake mecha, Troy mecha, Noah mecha & Gia mecha transform into Megaforce Pink, Megaforce Black, Megaforce Red, Megaforce Blue & Megaforce Yellow) *'Emma, Jake, Orion, Troy, Noah & Gia': Super Mega Mode! *(Emma, Jake, Orion, Troy, Noah & Gia transform into Super Mega Rangers) *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engage! *'Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin': Energize! Ha! Unleash the power! *(Chase Randall, Koda, Albert Smith, Kendall Morgan, Ivan, Zenowing, Tyler, James, Shelby, Prince Phillip III, and Riley Griffin transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *'Brody Romero': Power Stars... *'Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, Sarah Thompson, Levi Weston, Mick Kanic and Dane Romero': Lock In! *(Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Levi, Mick and Dane insert the Ninja Power Stars into the Ninja Battle Morphers) *'Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, Sarah Thompson, Levi Weston, Mick Kanic and Dane Romero': Ready! Ninja Spin! *(Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Levi, Mick and Dane transform into Ninja Steel Rangers) *'Chloe Ashford, Jack Thomas, Marvin Shih, Joe Shih, Vesper Vasquez and Eddie Banks': HyperForce! *'Marvin Shih': Red! *'Eddie Banks': Blue! *'Jack Thomas': Yellow! *'Vesper Vasquez': Black! *'Chloe Ashford': Pink! *'Joe Shih': Green! *'Chloe Ashford, Jack Thomas, Marvin Shih, Joe Shih, Vesper Vasquez and Eddie Banks': Ready! Power Up! *Chloe Ashford, Jack Thomas, Marvin Shih, Joe Shih, Vesper Vasquez and Eddie Banks transform into HyperForce Rangers) *'Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves': Activate Beast Powers! Ha! *(Ravi, Devon and Zoey transform into Beast Morphers Rangers) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Heimdall': Kamen Rider Heimdall! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Red X': Kamen Rider Red X! *'Kamen Rider Steel': Kamen Rider Steel! *'Kamen Rider Ant': Kamen Rider Ant! *'Kamen Rider Spider Shin': Kamen Rider Spider Shin! *'Kamen Rider Liberty': Kamen Rider Liberty! *'Kamen Rider Ant RX': Kamen Rider Ant RX! *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Patriot': Kamen Rider Patriot! *'Kamen Rider Ant Shin': Kamen Rider Ant Shin! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 3! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 4! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 5! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #6': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 6! *'Masked Rider': Prince of Edenoi! Masked Rider! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Masked Rider Warrior Leader! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Masked Rider Warrior Commander! *'Masked Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Masked Rider X': Masked Rider X! *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Strongman': Strongman! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Masked Rider Super-1': Masked Rider Super-1! *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Masked Rider Z-Cross! *'Masked Rider Tackle': Masked Rider Tackle! *'Masked Rider Black': Masked Rider Black! *'Masked Rider Hopper': Masked Rider Hopper! *'Masked Rider Super Green': Masked Rider Super Green! *'Masked Rider Jumbo': Masked Rider Jumbo! *'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight': Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! *'Kamen Rider Wing Knight': Kamen Rider Wing Knight! *'Kamen Rider Incisor': Kamen Rider Incisor! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Kamen Rider Torque! *'Kamen Rider Strike': Kamen Rider Strike! *'Kamen Rider Thrust': Kamen Rider Thurst! *'Kamen Rider Sting': Kamen Rider Sting! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Kamen Rider Axe! *'Kamen Rider Spear': Kamen Rider Spear! *'Kamen Rider Siren': Kamen Rider Siren! *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Kamen Rider Wrath! *'Kamen Rider Onyx': Kamen Rider Onyx! *'Kamen Rider Surge': Kamen Rider Surge! *'Advent Master': Advent Master! *'Red Power Ranger': Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger! *'Black Power Ranger': Mastodon, Black Ranger! *'Blue Power Ranger': Triceratops, Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger! *'Pink Power Ranger': Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger! *'Green Power Ranger': Dragonzord, Green Ranger! *'White Power Ranger': Tigerzord, White Ranger! *'Ninjor': Ninjor! *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers': Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'White Aquitar Ranger': White Aquitar Ranger! *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue Aquitar Ranger! *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow Aquitar Ranger! *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black Aquitar Ranger! *'Aqutiar Rangers': Rangers of Aquitar, full power! Power of Water, Power of Light, Powers unite! Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! *'Zeo Ranger V Red': Red Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger IV Green': Green Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger III Blue': Blue Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger II Yellow': Yellow Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Ranger I Pink': Pink Zeo Ranger! *'Gold Ranger': Gold Zeo Ranger! *'Zeo Rangers': Power Rangers Zeo! *'Red Turbo Ranger': Red Turbo Ranger! *'Blue Turbo Ranger': Blue Turbo Ranger! *'Green Turbo Ranger': Green Turbo Ranger! *'Yellow Turbo Ranger': Yellow Turbo Ranger! *'Pink Turbo Ranger': Pink Turbo Ranger! *'Phantom Ranger': Phantom Ranger! *'Blue Senturion': Blue Senturion! *'Robot Rangers': Power Rangers Turbo! *'Red Space Ranger': Red Space Ranger! *'Black Space Ranger': Black Space Ranger! *'Blue Space Ranger': Blue Space Ranger! *'Yellow Space Ranger': Yellow Space Ranger! *'Pink Space Ranger': Pink Space Ranger! *'Silver Ranger': Silver Space Ranger! *'Space Rangers': Power Rangers in Space! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *'Galaxy Yellow': Galaxy Yellow! *'Galaxy Pink': Galaxy Pink! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Galaxy Rangers': Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Red Lightspeed Ranger': Red Lightspeed Ranger! *'Blue Lightspeed Ranger': Blue Lightspeed Ranger! *'Green Lightspeed Ranger': Green Lightspeed Ranger! *'Yellow Lightspeed Ranger': Yellow Lightspeed Ranger! *'Pink Lightspeed Ranger': Pink Lightspeed Ranger! *'Titanium Ranger': Titanium Ranger! *'Lightspeed Rangers': Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! *'Time Force Red': Time Force Red! *'Time Force Pink': Time Force Pink! *'Time Force Blue': Time Force Blue! *'Time Force Yellow': Time Force Yellow! *'Time Force Green': Time Force Green! *'Quantum Ranger': Quantum Ranger! *'Time Force Rangers': Power Rangers Time Force! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Ninja Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Red Dino Ranger': Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! *'Blue Dino Ranger': Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! *'Black Dino Ranger': Brachio Power, Black Ranger! *'White Dino Ranger': Drago Power, White Ranger! *'Dino Rangers': Power Rangers Dino Thunder! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger': One! SPD Red Ranger! *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Two! SPD Blue Ranger! *'S.P.D. Green Ranger': Three! SPD Green Ranger! *'S.P.D. Yellow Ranger': Four! SPD Yellow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Pink Ranger': Five! SPD Pink Ranger! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Six! Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': One Hundred! Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Kat Ranger': Eight! SPD Kat Ranger! *'S.P.D. Nova Ranger': Eleven! Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! *'SPD Rangers': Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, defenders of Earth! Power Rangers SPD! *'Red Mystic Ranger': Power Rangers... Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger! *'Yellow Mystic Ranger': Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger! *'Blue Mystic Ranger': Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger! *'Pink Mystic Ranger': Ever-changing as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger! *'Green Mystic Ranger': Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger! *'White Mystic Ranger': Flurry of Snow~White Mystic Ranger! *'Solaris Knight': Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight! *'Wolf Warrior': Wolf Warrior! *'Mystic Rangers': We call fourth the magic, together as one, united for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! *'Red Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger! *'Black Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger! *'Blue Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger! *'Yellow Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! *'Mercury Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! *'Sentinel Knight': Sentinel Knight! *'Overdrive Rangers': Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': With the strength of a tiger~Jungle Fury Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger': With the speed of a cheetah~Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger': With the stealth of a jaguar~Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger': With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Black Lion Warrior': With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior! *'Green Chameleon Warrior': With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Ranger Operator Series Red': Ranger Operator Series Red! *'Ranger Operator Series Blue': Ranger Operator Series Blue! *'Ranger Operator Series Yellow': Ranger Operator Series Yellow! *'Ranger Operator Series Green': Ranger Operator Series Green! *'Ranger Operator Series Black': Ranger Operator Series Black! *'Ranger Operator Series Orange': Ranger Operator Series Orange! *'Ranger Operator Series Gold': Ranger Operator Series Gold! *'Ranger Operator Series Silver': Ranger Operator Series Silver! *'Ranger Operator Series Navy': Ranger Operator Series Navy! *'Ranger Operators': Power Rangers RPM! *'Samurai Rangers': Rangers together, Samurai forever! *'Megaforce Red': Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! *'Megaforce Pink': Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! *'Megaforce Black': Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! *'Megaforce Yellow': Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! *'Megaforce Blue': Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! *'Robo Knight': I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! *'Mecha Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce! *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Megaforce Red! *'Super Megaforce Blue': Super Megaforce Blue! *'Super Megaforce Yellow': Super Megaforce Yellow! *'Super Megaforce Green': Super Megaforce Green! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Super Megaforce Pink! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Megaforce Silver! *'Super Mega Rangers': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Let us tell you. We are... Dino Charge! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Female)': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger (Matt)': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': Spinosaurus, Power Ranger Talon! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Ninja Steel Red': Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! *'Ninja Steel Blue': Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! *'Ninja Steel Yellow': Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! *'Ninja Steel White': Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! *'Ninja Steel Pink': Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! *'Ninja Steel Gold': Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! *'Ninja Steel Rangers': Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! *'HyperForce Red': HyperForce Red! *'HyperForce Blue': HyperForce Blue! *'HyperForce Yellow': HyperForce Yellow! *'HyperForce Black': HyperForce Black! *'HyperForce Pink': HyperForce Pink! *'HyperForce Green': HyperForce Green! *'HyperForce Rangers': Power Rangers HyperForce! *'Beast Morphers Red Ranger': Beast Morphers Red Ranger! *'Beast Morphers Blue Ranger': Beast Morphers Blue Ranger! *'Beast Morphers Yellow Ranger': Beast Morphers Yellow Ranger! *'Beast Morphers Gold Ranger': Beast Morphers Gold Ranger! *'Beast Morphers Silver Ranger': Beast Morphers Silver Ranger! *'Beast Morphers Rangers': Power Rangers Beast Morphers! *'Cybertron': Cybertron! *'VR Troopers': VR Troopers! *'Dark Heart': Dark Heart! *'Blue Stinger Beetleborg': Blue Stinger Beetleborg! *'Green Hunter Beetleborg': Green Hunter Beetleborg! *'Red Stinger Beetleborg': Red Stinger Beetleborg! *'White Blaster Beetleborg': White Blaster Beetleborg! *'Karato': Karato! *'Silver Ray': Silver Ray! *'Chromium Gold Beetleborg': Chromium Gold Beetleborg! *'Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Titanium Silver Beetleborg! *'Platinum Purple Beetleborg': Platinum Purple Beetleborg! *'Dragonborg': Dragonborg! *'Fireborg': Fireborg! *'Lightningborg': Lightningborg! *'Ladyborg': Ladyborg! *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Space Sheriff Skyfire! *'Ninja Turtles': Ninja Turtles! *'Kamen Riders, Masked Riders, Power Rangers, VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Space Sheriff Skyfire and Ninja Turtles': Heroes, ready! *'Red Power Ranger': Your invasion ends here, Drakon! *'Lord Drakon': Attack! * * * *(-Next scene: Category:War of the Heroes Series Category:War of the Heroes Series Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Films